


Rippling

by ChubRub



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Feeding Kink, Force-Feeding, Hand Feeding, M/M, Rough Sex, Self Confidence Issues, Stuffing, Teasing, Verbal Humiliation, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 09:37:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3376685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChubRub/pseuds/ChubRub
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the Arian begins to fill out his breeches more tightly, Iron Bull is having a hard time keeping his eye- and hands- away, even in public. Inquisitor Arian feels insecure about his new body, but his Qunari lover, as usual, has everything under control.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rippling

If anyone had asked Iron Bull where he thought he would be at this point in his life five years ago, he would have never been able to guess anything close to where he was now. Sure, he would have still had his Chargers, and he would have expected to be hired by an organization of some sort, but the rest? The Inquisition? Holes in the sky? And Arian...? Arian alone was a shock, really.

It wasn't as though Iron Bull judged people by their race or occupation, but an elf mage... Even Krem was rather shocked, though he hid it well. He did not mention it. Not even the few times he actually caught the two lovers alone in the bar after dark, or the times Iron Bull would force Krem to repeat himself when Arian was in view and distracted him.

He only finally said something when he saw a dragon's tooth hanging from Iron Bull's neck, noting that he didn't seem like the type to own jewelry. Iron Bull just smirked and told him it was an 'ox horn' thing. Krem rolled his eyes and said it looked nice, and then added that it was odd that their Inquisitor had an eye for jewelry as well as magic. That was as far as the subject was broached. It was _supposed_ to be a secret, though Arian knew well how Iron Bull was with secrets. Still they attempted it, for the sake of propriety. A slew of rumors was better in their position than a confirmation.

Arian had given him the half a dragon's tooth six months ago, before the breach was sealed. Now it was, but they hadn't left Skyhold quite yet. The Inquisition still had work to do, and it needed it's leader. Iron Bull couldn't think of the last time he'd stayed in one place for this long, but he was happy here.

He was training Krem with a few dummies. The soldier had just been given a new weapon- much larger than the older one- and he needed to practice with it before going back onto the field with it. Iron Bull didn't ask where he got it from, Krem was growing a slew of admirers in Stronghold and it was probably a gift from one of them to gain his favor.

“Hold it straight, Krem.” he growled once more. “If you don't have the _muscle_ for it than switch back to the old one!”

Krem huffed and tried again, but Iron Bull immediately felt his eye being pulled away. He'd caught a flash of short but shaggy red hair, and that was all he needed to see. Arian was talking to Cullen and Cassandra. It looked serious, they were all speaking in hushed tones and maintaining very firm eye contact. They looked more concerned than angry, and because they were all types to be concerned over pretty much everything Iron Bull just smirked and enjoyed the view.

Arian had... changed, and quite a lot of those changes took place in the last six months. They'd been spending more time together, and Iron Bull had an effect on the elves lithe physique. A very visceral effect, in fact.

It had only barely started with a small pot belly, which Iron Bull would play with while Arian slept, but as of late he'd blossomed even further. Soft thighs, a nice warm plump backside, and even plumper stomach that began to pull at the button on his shirts... And, most noticeably in this moment- a pair of rounded, ample little rolls right at the base of his back. Iron Bull's eye scanned over them- the Inquisitors outfit was cut _perfectly_ to accent them.

“Boss.” Krem said- probably for the third of fourth time, Iron Bull could tell by his annoyed tone. Once he'd made it clear he was paying attention, mainly by finally looking away, Krem crossed his arms. “May want to wipe your mouth, boss. Drool.”

Iron Bull actually did reach up, but then chuckled and looked back towards Arian. Cassandra had left but now Cullen was whispering something. Iron Bull couldn't care less what they were talking about- politics bored him, he felt sorry for Arian for having to listen to it all day. But so long as Cullen kept Arian turned away so Iron Bull could enjoy the view...

“And here I'd always said you had a fat arse.” Krem noted, shaking his head. “You must've set out to prove me wrong, then.”

Iron Bull knew Krem said this with no malice, so he chuckled and set his hands on his hips. Granted, he was a bit softer now, too. All in all, he and Arian had probably gained the same amount of weight. However the difference between so many pounds on a Quanari and an elf... Well, it was practically invisible on Iron Bull and unmistakable on Arian.

“Keep those kinds of comments between you and me, Krem.” he noted. “No need to start up any other rumors...”

“Anyone who knows the first set of rumors are probably going to guess that those extra pounds are your doing, sir.” Krem pointed out.

“Nothing gets past you Tevintors...” Iron Bull mumbled, shaking his head.

He was mere seconds away from telling Krem to start again from the beginning of their training for showing so much sass, but he was quickly distracted once more. Cullen and Arian were going their separate ways, and Arian was now walking alone up the stairs. Probably making his way to his bedroom, or the library... Either way, Iron Bull knew for a fact that first he was going into an empty room used for storage. His good eye flashed and he gave Krem two hardy pats on his shoulder without even looking down.

“Keep practicing.” he grunted passively, following. He was only just within earshot as Krem mumbled 'You have no shame', and he would have stayed to agree if he didn't have a time limit.

Naturally, his Inquisitor had grown a bit more sluggish as of late. Not slow, really. He could still keep up as much as a mage would have to, fighting from a distance. But when he was given a choice he would walk slower, which meant when Iron Bull was at the base of the stairs he was still there with plenty of time to watch the mage make his way up.

Well, Krem was certainly right about _one_ thing. Even with only one good eye Iron Bull could see the seams straining around the width of Arian's backside. He licked his lip and waited a beat before following. He tried not to be too close, for fear that someone would see them. Not that he'd done a great job hiding their relationship so far.

However he made sure he was only a few seconds behind Arian into the storage room. Once he closed the door he pounced. Arian heard him approach and wasn't shocked, but he did gasp at the ferocity of which his Qunari lover pushed him against the nearest surface- thankfully a wall rather than one of the wooden boxes. He would rather stone to splinters.

“Bull, you--” he started, but Iron Bull didn't give him a chance to speak before his locked their mouths together, hard.

One arm propped Iron Bull against the wall while the other began exploring. He didn't bother with formalities. He needed to feel those rolls on Arian's side, and pushed the boys shirt up to get to them. In doing so he realized just how tight his top really was- it had been keeping Arian all bound up. His pale gut tumbled out once freed, the weight of it falling down slightly as well as forward. Arian turned his head aside, cheeks warm against Iron Bulls neck.

“S-someone must have seen-” he started again, and Iron Bull shut him up with another kiss. He took his arm away from the wall and wrapped it around Arian, grabbing at Arian's fattened backside and using that as leverage to pull the elf up.

He was trying to hold back, really, but Arian was so _soft_ . So warm and plush, the Qunari wanted to squeeze and jiggle and _bite every delicious inch._

“Bull--” Arian started again, squirming in the Qunari's arms. He had one hand wrapped around Iron Bull's neck, but the other was on his shoulder, pushing back just a bit. “Please, Bull... katoh.”

And that was it.

Iron Bull immediately froze, only just now realizing _how_ hard he was squeezing Arian's body. He'd left bruises, most certainly. He hadn't meant to, he forgot his own strength often enough. That's what the word was for- though Arian didn't often use it. He kissed Arian's neck and set him down.

“I apologize, I got carried away.” he said quickly.

He did notice that the first thing the elf did was _not_ , as one would suspect, rub the areas that Iron Bull had hurt in his excitement. No, it was to pull his shirt down. He had to use both hands. One to tug the material down, one to push his soft stomach up. His cheeks were blazing, which wasn't unreasonable given the situation, but Iron Bull saw something there. More than just pain. Shame? Oh.

“It's alright, Arian. You're supposed to say it.” he said, worried that the elf felt guilty or embarrassed that he'd used their word. “That's the point.”

“I know.” Arian responded, but his eyes stayed down. That was how Iron Bull _knew_ something was wrong. Arian always kept eye contact, with those huge violet eyes of his. Like he was constantly studying you. It was about as unnerving sometimes as it was charming others. Seeing him look downcast was an oddity that Iron Bull didn't like.

“Then what are you upset about?” he asked. He took a step forward and moved a large hand to brush the back of Arian's head, as though trying to gain favor from a stray cat. “Tell me.”

Iron Bull was a spy for a reason. He may seem brash, but he could read people. Body language, especially. So when Arian's hand once again moved to pull down on his shirt, even though it had already been pulled down, he had a very strong suspicion of what was wrong. However, he didn't want to say it. He wanted Arian to tell him.

“Arian?” he pressed after the silence lingered for too long.

“I... I suppose I've been enjoying a few too many celebration feasts.” Arian finally managed. The words were tinted with forced mirth. His blush had still not diminished, and he was trying to play off his embarrassment with humor. “I've had to visit the Undercroft twice now for new armor... under the guise of using new materials, but...”

He didn't go on after that, and Iron Bull decided not to force him any further.

“Has someone said something?” Iron Bull asked, worried that maybe there were comedians who were not as polite as Krem and jested to his lovers face. He would certainly have to pay them a visit, should that be the case. But Arian shook his head.

“I'm sure there are rumors. There always are.” he said, and Iron Bull could tell he was lying. He would have pressed further, but then the elven eyes finally moved back up, so bright and curious. He was studying Iron Bull, as he always seemed to be. “I'm more worried by your reaction than theirs. You... most certainly have noticed, that's clear...”

“Oh.” Iron Bull started. He supposed that was a fair assumption, given what had just transpired. He'd been rather forward about it. “If you are wondering what's going on inside my head, I think I made myself clear enough.”

Arian moved his head to the side and stepped back.

“I... I'm not sure.” he said softly, eyes moving away once more. Iron Bull's eye narrowed. “You... Well, you were as passionate as ever, it's hard to tell whether or not it bothered you. It... it did hurt, just now...”

“You thought I was punishing you!” Iron Bull accused, and Arian stayed silent. However, he nodded his head once, and Iron Bull's jaw tensed.

There was another moment of silence, as Iron Bull swallowed that information. He had not been in a situation like this with with Arian before- with anyone before, actually. He thought he'd made all the rules quite clear. He was almost hurt that Arian thought he would do something like punish him without explaining why. But he refocused quickly enough. Clearly, Arian was feeling vulnerable enough that he didn't need a lecture. It wouldn't help, it would only serve to upset the redhead more.

“If I were going to punish you, I would tell you why first.” he promised. “And I wouldn't punish you for something I was a part of.”

Arian opened his mouth to say something, but before he could it seemed that the actual message of the second statement donned on him and he needed a moment to compose himself. Iron Bull waited, crossing his arms.

“What do you mean... part of?” Arian asked, his eyes focusing hard on Iron Bull. Damn those big eyes.

“Well, who was sitting next to you at those celebration feasts?” Iron Bull offered. “Who passed you all your dishes? Hell, who asked Josephine to order double the potato stew instead of yam and squash soup because you like it more?”

Arian leaned back against a crate, his little stomach still managing to pooch out over his breeches despite being confined in such a tight shirt. Strong material, Iron Bull imagined it worked well as armor considering how durable it was, but it was also probably limiting Arian's motions...

“And even when you weren't at feasts, you've been drinking with me and The Chargers at least once a week. Qunari booze, at that.”

“That makes a difference?”

“There's a reason none of the other Chargers drink it.” Iron Bull said, shrugging. “We Qunari are big, we have to eat a lot. To save money, they found a way to get a meal into a drink, with enough of a bite to make soldiers want to drink it.”

Arian had only started drinking the stuff because Iron Bull had been impressed with him, but lately he'd been drinking more than usual. He actually held it well, so as of yet none of the others said anything about it. He didn't embarrass himself, he mostly just got quieter. Happy, though. He liked to sit back and watch everyone else have fun, nursing a drink for most of the night.

And of course, if Iron Bull offered a meal, he was likely to forget he'd already eaten dinner. That part could stay a secret, though. Already the evidence that this was more than enabling and actually sabotage were adding up. He didn't want to upset Arian.

“Why didn't you tell me that before this happened?” Arian asked, one hand sneaking around his stomach. He looked insecure. It was cute.

“You were enjoying yourself, weren't you?” Iron Bull asked. “That's all I cared about. Besides, why are you so upset? It's not like you fight with daggers, all sneaky and shit, that's the only reason you'd need to stay so small.”

“That's not the only reason and you know it.” Arian expressed, one arm still wrapped protectively against his middle, sinking into the flesh there just enough for Iron Bull to notice.

“What other reason would there be besides fighting?”

“You.” Arian said quietly, shrugging. “We are... intimate. I want to be the type you want to be with.”

Iron Bull smirked and shook his head.

“It's like I just told you, boss. I had a hand in this, why wouldn't I like it?” he asked, moving closer and (gently) placing his hands on either side of his Inquisitors hip. The two chubby rolls of pudge there filled his hands perfectly. Arian looked as though he was on the fence, and Iron Bull wanted it gone. “I always worry about breaking you. Now you're reenforced.”

“Reenforced?” Arian laughed, shaking his head. “That _would_ be how you think of it...”

“And hot.” Iron Bull growled, catching himself before he started to initiate anything else. It was Arian's choice to start again, he would have to be the first. “I may have been called a liar, but I wouldn't lie to you.”

Arian nodded, looking down at Iron Bull's large arms holding him. He reached up and latched his arms about the Qunari's neck, pulling himself up to kiss him.

“You... _like_ it?”

“Finally.” Iron Bull sighed, smirking down at Arian. “It took you long enough to reach that conclusion.”

“Until today I was just pretending not to notice.”the elf claimed, shaking his head. “Let alone try to figure out how _you_ felt about it.”

Iron Bull glanced around once more, annoyed that there didn't seem to be anything comfortable to lie down on. Maybe it was for the best. If he needed to prove to Arian he loved his new body (which he now saw as a challenge, not just something he _wanted_ to do), he would rather do it where Arian was comfortable. Besides, this way he could make sure everything was exactly how he wanted it, and maybe try something a bit more interesting.

“Well, how about this?” he asked, though his voice showed that he was no longer asking questions, they were commands. “Go to your room. Take off all your clothes, except _these_ -”

He tugged on Arian's already too-tight breeches.

“And wait for me on your bed. I will follow.” Iron Bull ensured as he finally let Arian go. “I have one thing to attend to first.”

At the implied promise of what was to come Arian nodded and kept his eyes on Iron Bull for just a moment before hurrying away. Iron Bull waited a handful of seconds before turning around and heading out the opposite door, towards the kitchen.

Iron Bull didn't even bother with trying to sneak around. Really, since Skyhold was a bit emptier now feeding everyone wasn't so difficult, and one might assume he was just plucking up food for the Chargers anyway... Maybe. He didn't much care what others assumed. He took a cloth bag and filled it to the brim with enough food for at least five warriors, knowing that it was going into one mage.

At one point, he had to specifically pull one of the chefs assistants aside and ask them for 'that disgusting wet bread everyone likes'. Honey cake. Arian had a soft spot for the stuff. Anything sweet, really, which was a flavor Iron Bull couldn't stand himself but of course had encouraged in Arian. Finally he lugged the whole batch up to Arian's room, slung over his shoulder as he climbed the stairs.

When he let himself back into the room, he found that Arian had done exactly as Iron Bull instructed. He was sitting on his bed, one arm awkwardly holding the other, trying to block some view of his vulnerable body. He was still wearing his bottoms, which looked so much tighter now that his restricting top was off. His stomach bulged out over the rim in a cute muffin-top, hiding the button to his breeches and then some. Those rolls on his side were more pronounced, as well. There were also a handful of cruel red lines marring his pretty pale skin. Not scars, all of those Iron Bull had already memorized. Just... indentations. They would fade with time, but at the moment that did not sooth Iron Bull's anger.

“If I didn't know any better-” Iron Bull started, heading over to the bed. “I'd say that you had that shirt specially made to suck this in.”

When he mentioned 'this', he tugged Arian's arm away with one hand and used the other to cup his rounded stomach. Arian's face lit up like dragon fire and the Qunari smirked. He waited for an answer, and once Arian realized he was supposed to speak up he nodded.

“The tailor suggested it.” he said quietly. Iron Bull shook his head.

  
“That kabethari doesn't know what he's talking about. It must hurt to be bound up all day.”

“No worse than armor, I would imagine.” Arian pointed out, and Iron Bull found he didn't have anything smug to say in response to that. Instead, he decided to push Arian back onto the bed and kiss him hard enough to prove that he was still the winner of this exchange. Arian moaned and squirmed just a bit, just so he could move his arms up to Iron Bull's large shoulders.

When they did pull away, Arian's eyes quickly moved towards the bag, which was tied shut to hide its contents.

“Curious?” Iron Bull asked. Arian nodded. “Good.”

He motioned with his head for Arian to lie back, and the good little mage knew exactly where to go from there. He scooted back towards the bedposts, waiting for Iron Bull. His stomach jiggled which each small movement he made, a quality the Qunari found quite endearing as he reached into the dresser beside the Inquisitors bed and pulled out two long strings of cotton rope.

They used to use hemp rope, which left dark bruises on Arian's wrists. The boy hadn't complained, but more than once Iron Bull caught him moving his wrists in small circles, trying to tend to them during the day. He worried that maybe it was too much for Arian- he'd never been with an elf in this way before for a long period of time, so he switched to silk. To his surprise, Arian objected. He claimed to like the way hemp rope 'bit' him, and said the silk felt wrong. They settled on cotton rope. It was softer, and when Arian tugged too hard there was enough stretch that he didn't hurt his joints.

“Do not forget Katoh.” he said softly. Sometimes Iron Bull worried that Arian was too eager to please. It was difficult to tell. The boy asked for respite only very rarely. On one hand, Iron Bull was glad that the boy liked the way they were doing things. On the other, he worried that one day he would go too far and Arian would bite his tongue. He hesitated, trying to find a way to say what needed to be said. “Katoh... can be for words, too, Arian. Not just physical pain.”

“Words?”

“I feel like teasing you.” Iron Bull confessed. “More than usual. If it hurts you, truly... I want to stop. It is pretend.”

Arian just nodded as his Qunari tied both wrists to the bedposts.

“I expected more.” he said softly. Usually Iron Bull didn't tie him up in such a simple fashion.

“Shush.” Iron Bull chuckled. He'd been wondering whether or not to blindfold Arian, and that led him to his decision. He wrapped the silk blindfold around his kadan's eyes, tying it neatly and trying not to snag his pretty red hair in his haste. “There. You'll have to stay curious now.”

Arian made some small sounds of annoyance. He didn't like the blindfold. He really was too curious, but Iron Bull liked to use it from time to time. If only to take Arian out of his comfort zone.

Once it was all done, Iron Bull stood over his present, all wrapped up just for him. Even lying down, Arian's gut plopped over his breeches, so heavy and soft. Iron Bull reached out again, giving it the same treatment he did when they were in the storage room. He hefted it in his hands, impressed by the weight of it. He'd been keeping his hands off during sex for weeks now, worried to draw attention to the gain. He was pleased he didn't have to hide his attraction anymore as he leaned down and started kissing the warm expanse. Arian whimpered, face already bright red, and the Qunari smirked. His embarrassment was adorable, Iron Bull couldn't deny that this was just as fun as watching him squirm out of pain.

“Have you eaten today, dathrasi?” he asked, his voice an octave or two deeper than he usually spoke. His captain voice, the one he used in battle to command his team.

There was a moments pause, as if the elf did not understand, but then he motioned that indeed, he had.

“Right. Of course you have.” he teased, one of his kisses turning into a half-bite, dragging his teeth over yielding flesh. Arian jumped just a bit at the sensation. That was the fun of the boy being tied up, everything was a surprise. “How much?”

Arian tried not to answer the question. Very blatantly, at that. He attempted to draw Iron Bull's attention away by writhing his hips just the way he knew the Qunari liked. He _really_ didn't want to answer.

“Nice trick.” Iron Bull responded in a stern voice, grabbing the boys hips to keep him still. “When I tell you to speak, you speak. How much?”

“I... I don't... remember.” Arian whined. Iron Bull narrowed his eyes. He was a hissrad. A liar who was trained to detect lies.

“Try.” Iron Bull commanded, squeezing the boys hips in his hands. He was so much thicker than he had been the first time Iron Bull took him.

“Two.... m-maybe three plate fulls.” the elf finally admitted, tugging on the ropes.

“That it?”

“What does it matter?”

Iron Bull growled dangerously and Arian bit his tongue.

“You don't get to ask questions, dathrasi. I decide what matters.” He said sternly.

He waited a beat, and then brought his hand down on the side of Arian's stomach. Arian let out a small scream that he choked back down half-way through. The surprise was what got him, not the pain. Iron Bull had hit not so hard that it would bruise, but hard enough that it make a smacking sound, and left behind a red mark. More importantly, the round ball of flesh wobbled and he was well aware Arian could feel _that_. His blush made it obvious.

“I... had paperwork. Josephine brought a plate of sweets... it was empty when I left to speak with Cullen and Cassandra.” he finally admitted fully. Iron Bull smirked.

“Four plates within a few hours.” he said quietly, moving his hands down to squeeze Arian's thighs. They felt so dense, packed much too tightly into his breeches. “It's barely lunch time, no wonder you've grown so soft.”

Arian bit his lower lip and waited. After a bit more teasing, squeezing and jiggling, Iron Bull finally moved away and pulled the cloth bag onto the bed beside them.

“But with a stomach like that, I bet you're still hungry.” he teased. Arian squirmed, pulling at his wrists almost as though he could break the bonds and hide his stomach again. Iron Bull was trying not to take it too far, but it was fun to see Arian out of his element again. He'd grown used to their recent 'games'.

Because Arian had admitted that he just had a plateful of sweets, Iron Bull decided to start with something less sweet and just brought out a wedge of cheese. He pushed it lightly against Arian's lips, and the elf stuck out his tongue to give it a little lick before taking a full bite. He was being quite obedient, and Iron Bull loved that.

The boy ate the whole block of cheese without issue, and then moved to try to sit up just a bit. He was nervous, Iron Bull could tell. He was putting the pieces together. The bag had looked quite full, and he was now realizing that it was all probably food for him.

Still, he didn't say 'katoh', so Iron Bull continued. Next he pulled out some sandwiches, glad they hadn't been tossed around too much. One after another he pushed them into Arian's mouth, only waiting a moment for the elf to chew. If he felt Arian wasn't chewing fast enough, he would just force the next one in.

“Nnff...” Arian groaned after a lunch of Qunari-sized portions. His stomach was bigger now. The soft look was still there, but it pushed up proudly, stuffed with food. “I-I can't, Bull...”

He turned his head away as the Qunari moved to push another bit of food into his mouth, and Iron Bull frowned.

“Thirsty?” he asked, pulling out a jar and slipping the lid off.

Before Arian could answer, Iron Bull was pouring the chateau romani down his throat. Essentially just alcoholic cream and milk. Nothing a respectful Qunari would ever drink, but an elven recipe. It was meant for children who were sick enough to lose weight and too weak to eat. It eased their stomachs and helped them sleep while putting meat on their bones. Small amounts were usually given. But that was for children, and Arian wasn't a child.

Once the elf had gulped down enough to satisfy Iron Bull he set the jar on the side table and let Arian catch his breath. The red-headed elf squirmed, and made small, pained little noises.

“Bull...” he whined, barely a whisper really. “My pants...”

Iron Bull smirked and reached down, trying to slip his finger into Arian's breeches. He couldn't, they were too damn tight. Arian had filled them up with that fat gut.

“Unbutton them, please. It hurts...”

Iron Bull smirked, only because Arian couldn't see him. He would have kept his face stern if he'd had the boys eyes on him. He could tell by Arian's purring that the pain was not entirely unpleasant. He loved seeing how Arian's soft, pale stomach jutted out from beneath the area where Iron Bull _used_ to be able to see the boys ribcage.

“No.” he commanded. “Use your mouth for eating, not making foolish demands.”

“But--”

“You're not in control here. You have to trust me.” Iron Bull continued, ignoring Arian's complaints.

He started feeding Arian again, though this time he also spent some time exploring the soft body beneath him. Arian was so fat now. Iron Bull had known he was gaining, but he hadn't had time to really appreciate the new expanse of flesh. He dug his fingers into Arian's meaty side, prompting a small noise from the elf, but he was unable to say anything around a mouthful of cheese and bread.

“Look at you. My fat little dathrasi.” Iron Bull groaned, pushing his erect cock against Arian's pudgy thigh. It pushed against the fabric of his breeches, biting him, though he imagined that Arian's own dick was in much more pain given that his pants were much, much tighter. “You have tits now, have you noticed?”

He reached up, squeezing the softness that had settled there. Arian only gasped and swallowed the mouthful he was chewing.

“Maybe when you go to the tailor next time you should requisition a brassiere.” he teased, though the image was a bit tempting to think on. “Something to heft them up.”

To demonstrate, after he fed the elf another big bite, he took one of the boys breasts in each hand and pushed them up. Arian whimpered and tried to suck in his stomach as if that would help his chest any, but he was too full to manage it. Mere seconds after he tried it popped right back out again, looking fatter than ever. It drew Iron Bull's attention and he let go of Arian's chest to play with his gut instead.

“Every inch of you is so round now. Heavy. So much more of you.” he said as he drew circles on Arian's gut with his fingers. He wanted to smack it again, but he was wary of making the boy vomit.

Whether Arian was panting now because he was eating so quickly he was having trouble breathing or because he was so turned on was a toss-up. However, Iron Bull could feel the elf's cock through his breeches, small and hard and begging. Well, small by Qunari standards, anyway. Arian began rocking his hips again, summoning friction around the area for his own pleasure. Iron Bull let him.

“Can you feel it? Your cock pushing into your gut?” he asked. “I can see it.”

Arian just nodded, cheeks reddening. Iron Bull pushed the jar to his lips again, making him finish off the creamy substance. The elf was probably a little buzzed now. It wasn't _that_ alcoholic, really, but he'd put back quite a bit of the drink.

“Too full...” he whimpered, face bright red. “Hurts...”

Iron Bull 'tsk'd at the elven whining, leaning down to nibble on Arian's neck- marking him. Anyone who really didn't know what was going on must have had a head as thick as Arian's waist.

“That's too bad, because you have one thing left to finish.” he whispered, pulling out that sticky cake Arian liked so much. “And you're going to finish it, am I clear?”

Arian could not smell the treat, so he didn't know what was coming, but he nodded meekly.

“Yes.” he stated. Then Iron Bull growled just enough to remind Arian of one of the rules. “Yes, captain.”

“Good.” he said, smirking as he moved the treat to Arian's lips. “Eat.”

When Arian realized what the snack was, he took a few deep breaths, attempting to make room in his stomach for his favorite dessert. On the third big breath, there was a pop and Arian gasped.

“What was that?” Iron Bull asked, knowing full well what it was. He just wanted Arian to say it.

“I... I think the button.” he whispered, but even the fact that he was answering at all showed that he was growing used to his role, instead of trying to deny it. “I felt it.”

Iron Bull chuckled and nodded, reaching under Arian's stomach. Quickly enough he was able to fish out the button, pinching it between his fingers. He pulled it out.

“Well, well... look at that...” he mumbled, holding the button up as a prize. He was suddenly regretting putting the blindfold on Arian for this moment. His face would have been priceless But it was for the best. “Feel better now, dathrasi?”

Arian took an experimental deep breath, and then nodded.

“Yes, captain.” he panted.

“Good. Because I brought the whole thing.” Iron Bull said, bringing the handful of cake back up to Arian's lip. The boy took another bite, looking slightly pale. “Now you can fit every last bite.”

“C-can I... take them off now, captain? Please...”

Iron Bull paused, not certain. But the idea of being about to play with Arian's fat thighs and look at his wide backside without it being confined by tight breeches brought him around.

“Fine.” he sighed, moving from Arian's side to pull them down.

He reached a problem almost immediately. Even with the button now unattached, Iron Bull could not fit his fingers into the waistband. He had trouble getting a grip, and even once he had one he could not tug them down. He tried twice, and both times Arian whimpered and whined, trying to squirm away.

“A-ah! My stomach...” he groaned, hiccuping. He _had_ eaten so much already, of course it was sensitive.

“I don't have time for this.” Iron Bull growled, almost as though he were accusing Arian of doing this on purpose. “How the hell did you squeeze into these in the _first_ place?”

“I... I-it was difficult...” Arian admitted, still panting.

“Enough.” Iron Bull rumbled, reaching for the shears that were on the bedside table. It was meant for the ropes- a fail-safe, but it would work fine for this.

He started at the bottom where the breeches were actually loose enough to slip the shears in and make the first cut. It became both easier and more difficult as he moved up. Arian's thighs bulged out as he made each cut, pushing the fabric back, while also fighting the shears. Iron Bull had to work to make sure he didn't accidentally cut the elf. He did the same to the other side, slicing it all the way up to the waistband and pulled the breeches out from underneath the Inquisitor.

Now that Arian was free of his clothes, sprawled out on the bed, he looked like a collection of pale white pillows, inviting Iron Bull to lie on them, so incredibly soft. All but one part, of course. Arian continued to rock his hips, utilizing the new freedom he was given. He pushed his aching member into his own softness desperately, begging.

“Please...” he whimpered.

“I already gave in to one of your mewling requests, dathrasi.” Iron Bull growled. “Finish this, and then I'll take care of you.”

At that, Arian opened his mouth willingly, taking a bigger bite than he had since the beginning of this feast. He kept eating with the same vigor until his stomach started to make loud, churning sounds and the last of the honey cake had passed his lips- lips that were now sticky with the sweet substance.

Iron Bull held up his fingers, also coated in the honey now.

“Lick.” he demanded. Arian did not hesitate for a moment, despite not knowing what exactly he was about to lick, though he could perhaps draw from context. One by one he had Arian clean his digits with his little pink tongue, all the while moaning and groaning over the fullness of his stomach. Iron Bull mimicked the boy subconsciously, licking his suddenly dry lips. Thank the fucking gods that Arian had finished, he wasn't sure how much longer he could hold himself back and he didn't like breaking the rules he himself had set. “What does it feel like?”

“Nn what does... _what_ f-feel like, captain?” Arian asked.

“Your gut.” Iron Bull barked in response, giving the stomach in question a very light tap that probably felt much more like a slap to Arian considering how full he was. “Describe it to me.”

“I... hn... it hurts.” Arian confessed, squirming his legs slightly. “I feel... stretched, a-and... heavy.”

Iron Bull made a small noise of appreciation and leaned down, kissing his lovers belly button and then nibbling it.

“I want to play with it.” He growled. “I want to drip candle wax down it, watch it pool in your belly button and overflow, and drip down the curve of your fat stomach...”

Arian hesitated, unsure whether that was what he wanted as well. Iron Bull was using his weakness against him. He wanted to feel the heat. His magic was primarily based in flames, and fire excited and enthralled him. Having the Qunari drip hot wax on his back while he was tied had always been his favorite. But he was so, so incredibly close. He didn't think he could hold back much longer, and Iron Bull punished him when he came too soon.

“But... Captain. You promised.” he groaned. He stuck his stomach out. “I finished the cake.”

Iron Bull chuckled, pulling himself out of bed and beginning to undress.

“Yes. I did promise, didn't I?” he asked, reaching to the bedside table and grabbing the lotion. Arian had mixed it himself. It was a treat for Iron Bull. He had thought he'd felt everything, but the friction of lovemaking caused the salve to heat up in the most pleasant manner, and it saved Arian quite a bit of pain. The less pleasant kind, at least, the kind Iron Bull could usually do very little to help. “A deal is a deal, after all.”

He poured some of the salve into his palm, beginning to stroke his erect cock as he moved back into bed. Once he was prepped, he grabbed one of Arian's legs and pulled him up. Roughly, but careful to make sure his stomach only shook slightly. He didn't want to undo all the work he'd put in getting it so full.

“Beg for it.” he growled, as he dipped one of his large fingers of his free hand into the salve. He brought it up to the elf's entrance and toyed with it, coating it with the salve and teasing him. “Plead for permission to be my sheath.”

“Bull... C-Captain, please.” Arian did indeed beg, bending his knees in an attempt to push the Qunari's finger deeper into himself. “Please. I-I did what you told me to. I was good. Please.”

“You were good. A _very_ good boy.” Iron Bull growled, beginning to position Arian over his shaft. He nudged the elven backside against his prick. He was becoming impatient himself, but the sensation was too much to resist. “Soft. You've grown so fucking soft.”

“Nn...” Arian whined, kicking his legs. His face was so red, and he was probably embarrassed that Iron Bull was still drawing attention to his weight.

“What a wanton you are.” the Qunari rumbled in a deep whisper. “Food. Sex. So greedy.”

“Captain, please!” Arian cried out, voice breaking. Iron Bull usually held true to his promises, the teasing was pushing him.

Iron Bull stopped stalling and pushed into Arian, only half-way at first to test, and then pulling out. It was sudden enough that Arian was surprised and let out one of those incredibly sexy half-gasp, half-screams. When Iron Bull didn't hear the safe word, he went in deeper, and then again, and again, until Arian was taking all of him.

The first thing Iron Bull noticed, something he was hoping for, was the way Arian _shook_ beneath him. His body was so pliant now, parts of him jiggled. More of him did than did not, actually. His thighs, backside, arms, even his breasts, all moving along with Iron Bull's movements. His stomach did as well, but it was so full that it was more solid than his fatty bits.

“Finally big enough to take me properly.” Iron Bull commented, pushing against Arian, holding him close. His body molded against the Qunari's, made malleable with the extra weight.

Arian was a mess, he couldn't respond. Iron Bull had successfully driven him to his limit, and he could only concentrate on getting release. Not that that meant he wasn't paying attention to the way his body felt. He could feel each and every tremor through his fat, and though he wanted to deny it, it felt very good.

“A-ah! Iron... Iron Bull yes...” were the only real words to tumble out of his mouth as he was taken. Between every few groans and moans, the Qunari's name left his lips. He was squirming, moving his legs in small, unsteady motions as if he couldn't control them.

Of course Iron Bull didn't bother to respond. He was close, but he was holding back. Simple curtsey dictated he wait and continue pleasuring Arian until he finished first. All of this was for the elf, after all. Iron Bull enjoyed it, but that wasn't the point--

He felt Arian jerk upwards, his writhing legs suddenly tensing and staying quite still. Iron Bull opened his eye and watched as the little white elven cock spurted. An invitation for the Qunari to finish. Once that permission was granted, it only took Iron Bull a half-dozen more thrusts to come himself, hands holding up Arian by his thighs. His fingers dug in to the extremely soft flesh.

Time seemed to slow, each second lasting just a few moments longer than usual. Once it caught back up, Iron Bull slowly set Arian's legs down and pulled out of him, body slumping slightly forward over the elf. He denied the fact that this position really highlighted his own pot belly, too caught up in the pleasant residual pulsing in his cock.

He looked down to Arian, who was panting but otherwise completely still. Worn out. He doubted the elf would be able to stand at all for the remainder of the day. Iron Bull would like to claim that the effect was entirely due to his spectacular love-making, but he knew quite a lot of it had to do with all the food Arian was stuffed with.

“Kadan.” he whispered, reaching down to set his palm on Arian's cheek. “You're such a good little soldier.”

Arian leaned into the hand, face still flushed.

“Can you speak?” Iron Bull asked. Sometimes it took time, after.

“Nn...” Arian replied, while nodding. A bit of a contradiction, but he wasn't sure the elf was thinking right quite yet.

“Let's get this off of you.” The Qunari whispered, moving his hands behind Arian's head and taking off the blindfold. Arian's eyes were closed at first, but he opened them once the cloth fell away and met Iron Bull's eye. “Damn I love those eyes.”

He reached over to each side, untying each of Arian's wrists and pulling him into his lap. Along with all of the other treasures in their bedside table, they kept clean towels, and a bottle of water. Iron Bull took it upon himself to clean Arian up, and then to wash his own body. He was used to this.

“I know what a dathrasi is.” Arian said quietly, and Iron Bull almost dropped the water bottle.

“I, uh... it was just teasing.” he reminded.

“I haven't seen one.” Arian pointed out. “I've only heard other Qunari talk about them. Livestock.”

“Did it upset you?”

There was a pause, and Iron Bull felt his heart clench. He didn't want to upset Arian, truly. Words were just words, especially when used in _that_ context, but if he'd stumbled upon something truly hurtful that wouldn't matter.

“Yesterday I overheard Vivienne telling Josephine that she should stop... letting me behave like a pig.” Arian admitted. Iron Bull was wiping Arian's belly clean as he said this (much to his delight some of Arian's come had covered the underside), and he had to be careful not to let his anger lead him to hurt Arian.

“Fucking bitch... I wouldn't have said it if I knew, I-”

“No. It's... fine.” Arian said softly. “Coming from you. Knowing... It was fine. It helps, I think.”

Iron Bull was unsure, but Arian quickly changed the subject.

“I think my stomach is clean enough, Bull.” he pointed out, and the Qunari laughed softly.

“Probably.”

Once they were both cleaned up, he placed Arian down on the bed, lying down next to him and wrapping his muscular arms around the boys waist. Arian reached out, wrapping his own arms around Iron Bull's neck.

“What do you need?” Iron Bull asked. “Are you still in pain?”

Arian hesitated, and then nodded. “My stomach...”

“Right.” That was probably obvious enough that he shouldn't have had to ask. He moved his hand up, starting to rub Arian's large stomach in small circles in hopes of settling it. He moved his eye to the wall behind Arian, because he could feel those violet eyes digging into him and he didn't want to meet them. Not when asking the questions he had to. “Good pain?”

“... Different.”

Iron Bull sighed. That wasn't really the type of answer that helped him. He almost asked again, but Arian spoke up once more.

“I... did enjoy it. It was a change. I like the other things we do, but usually I feel... less responsible, somehow.” Arian explained, burying his head in Iron Bull's chest. A little soft, but not breasts like Arian's. “I could say it, but I don't want to. Only this time I feel... guilty. Like I should have.”

Iron Bull's eye narrowed and he looked down at Arian.

  
“Did you want to? Did I hurt you, push you too far?”

“No. Nothing like that.” Arian responded quickly. “It's hard to explain. I'm too tired.”

“Later, then.” Iron Bull said softly. Arian deserved his rest, he didn't have to try to work out his feelings right this second. “When you're ready. You did very well.”

Arian smiled weakly and curled into Iron Bull. His stomach pressed against the Qunari's side, and Iron Bull sensed no apprehension over the touch. It may have been that Arian was simply too tired to be self-conscious, but he liked to hope that he'd done something to take out the sting of the words Arian must have heard the night before.

“Can you hum?” Arian asked, and Iron Bull chuckled.

“Sure.” he said, trying to think of a song. This wasn't the first time Arian had made that request. A few months back he woke up while Iron Bull was humming some stupid song, as he'd been sleeping on the Qunari's chest. He liked the vibrations. It soothed him.

Soon enough, Arian was sleeping a much-deserved sleep, and Iron Bull slipped away carefully. He looked through the bag, pulling out the jar of cookies he'd left there. He'd decided not to force it down Arian's throat the minute the button had popped, but now he opened the jar and set it on the table beside the bed. Just in case Arian woke up.

 _He'll probably be too full to eat for a week._ He thought, but it was fun to entertain the idea that Arian was completely insatiable.

He did have to go continue training Krem, and Iron Bull was not the type to get drowsy after sex. Quite the opposite, sex filled him with energy and afterward he just wanted to hit something (sometimes something _else_ , he supposed, depending on the type of sexual acts he'd been performing). Arian knew, he wouldn't be surprised if he woke up alone, even though he was probably going to be asleep for some time.

Once he was dressed again Iron Bull hurried out, catching Josephine at the door and holding up a hand and just about to give her his practiced answer when she spoke up.

“I assume the Inquisitor needs some rest.” she said before he could. He huffed and nodded.

“Right.”

“Do you know when he may be available again? I have some important information for him.”

“Tomorrow.” Iron Bull said. “It can wait until tomorrow.”

The fact that they both knew what the subtext of the conversation was kept the dignitary from asking more questions, and she sighed.

“I suppose so.” she said, writing something on her sheet. “Thank you.”

Iron Bull nodded and made his way past her, stopping at the next door frame.

“Oh. Do you know where Sera is? I need to discuss something with her.”

He couldn't face Vivienne himself, it would be much too obvious. And his sort of 'facing' would have them out a powerful mage and Arian would probably be upset with him. He wouldn't keep the frigid bitch around if he didn't plan to use her for something. However, one person at Skyhold was able to get under the mage's skin and continue to breath, and she was always more than happy to get revenge on a bully.


End file.
